Alien Plot Bunnies for Adoption
by Darketta
Summary: Here are some plot bunnies that would not go away from me, free to use just please let me know so that I can add your story for others to read. Will be a mix of cross-overs and general ideas. Death Note, Star Trek Next Generation, Hikaru No Go, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, etc.
1. Death Note x Hikaru No Go

**Death Note x Hikaru No Go**

This is a cross-over plot bunny that came up one day, if you decide to write a story about any of the plot bunny's I put up please let know so that I can add the links to their pages for others to read. I have yet to come across someone writing a story like this on FFN though a few have come close. If it's on another site that I haven't yet come across then let me know and I will make note of it.

**Pairing**: Undecided

**Rating**: Undecided

**Idea**: _1)_ You can either have Sai Fujiwara already gone from Hikaru's life or else he can still be connected w/ Hikaru Shindou.

_2)_ You would be having a different Shinigami then what was in the Death Note series (though the others could make an appearance if you want to later on) and have him show up in a Go Institute where Hikaru Shindou can see him/her/it. And for whatever reason they are attracted to people who play Go and want to write their names in their Death Note book. Either it could be due to under the God of Go's protection (based on the last special episode of the TV series about wanting players to play) or something else but either way Go Player's are under protection and aren't suppose to be touched.

_3)_ If you have Sai having already left, then when Hikaru attacks the other Shinigami when he sees him/her/it looking like he's going to hurt a/the Go Player's, that Shinigami recognizes that he can see/touch spirits (possible touch or sight alone) if they connect to him (in the series it never indicated if Hikaru ever saw other spirits of some kind but it reminded me a bit of a ghost anime I watched but cannot remember the title atm). And somehow uses that connection to bring back Sai and connects him back but only gift him w/ a bit of time before ending again.

_b)_ If Sai is still connected then he can see the ghost right away anyway but they still end up attacking at one point.

_4)_ Bringing him back would cause Sai/Hikaru pain, it would be cool of others could see Sai (though not hear him) when this happens including all his time of births/deaths that he had. As this is all happening in the Go Institutes buildings where it's big enough to have most if not all the main player's in Japan is able to watch this happening. I was thinking somewhat of an oval/circle shape but you don't have to.

_5)_ Sai/Hikaru end up attacking the Shinigami together, Hikaru somehow ends up getting the Shinigami blood in him, originally I was thinking of him biting his hand/arm to free Sai if they had held him up and I can totally see Hikaru taking offensive to that and willing to do anything to free Sai from the Shinigami. They kill it so it turns to ash but due to Hikaru getting the blood into his system at one point when they are both distracted (originally I could see Hikaru breaking down and crying after seeing that Sai is back but you don't have to choose this option) and the connection is still there that ash from the Shinigami goes into them and it ends up giving Sai the time to stay until Hikaru dies.

_b)_ Possible option is to have the Shinigami ash allow Sai to either talk to everyone else and be seen or else to give him a body back w/out talking available. You could do a complete return as well.

_6)_ Touya Akira tries to run to help Hikaru but his dad stops him, afterwards though somehow Hikaru gives Touya Meijin some of the Shinigami's life force not because he is a Go player but Hikaru doesn't want to have Touya Akira loose his dad (due to the heart attack it weakened him and cause him to have his life end a little sooner than expected).


	2. Hikaru No Go

**Hikaru No Go**

**Pairing**: Undecided

**Rating**: Undecided

**Idea**: I have read stories where Anime/Manga/etc. characters have come across their own Fan fiction stories and such. So my idea was for Hikaru Shindou (after Sai disappeared) to end up with the anime series (I prefer anime since you can hear them thinking but I guess you could do manga too) and watched it, plus I thought it would be interesting since he has so much troubles talking about Sai to give the videos to Touya Akira and his dad. If anyone should know it is them as they would most likely understand, though you could have others see it as well, Hikaru's parents would be interesting as well (specially his mom as we don't see his dad all that much).


	3. Buffy the Vampire Slayer x Star Trek NG

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer x Star Trek Next Generation**

Now this is an idea that came up after reading a lot of other stories by wonderful author's (who are saved in my profile or bookmarked on FFN) where one of the Buffy character's fall into a portal and land in other worlds/times/etc. I picked Xander because I love his character the most.

This is happening after the last season of Buffy where their town becomes a sink hole and they have already setup shop somewhere else. Star Trek world you're open to choose anything there for seasons but Q has to have made an appearance at one point. I'm thinking of when Whoopi Goldberg is still the bartender on the ship.

**Pairing**: Xander/Borg Queen

**Rating**: Undecided though leaning towards Mature

**Idea**: My idea is for Xander to fall thru a portal and end up in the Star Trek Next Generation world and the Borg get a hold of him somehow. They start to convert him into one of them but Xander, being Xander with the Hyena/Soldier possessing him prior, dating Anya and all the other stuff already happening, it doesn't go as planned. Oh yes he does start to get changed, but he in turn starts to change/evolve them. I saw his missing eye being replaced by the red beam/eye that the Borg tends to put on people when changed, maybe something slightly different.

_1b)_ How that comes about is that the Borg Queen gets curious when looking thru some of Xander's memories (Anya, among others) and wants to meet him. Well when Xander meets demon's they either want to kill him, eat him, have sex with him or a combination of all of the above. So I saw this as Xander fighting the possession of the Borg (cause he's too stubborn to simply lay down and take it) by trying to delay it. He starts talking and somehow that turns into sex at one point with the Queen Borg but after having dated Anya (who had made it clear that he was *very* good in that department) she starts to evolve during said sex/talk and in turn starts changing everyone else (think hive mentality). But I saw some of them starting to change into individuals who could leave the Borg (everyone getting all their memories back and not wanting to stay) and being allowed to go. Although they could have a slight connection to the Borg Pack and could call for help or talk to others if they still wanted to. They start to show up on Luc Picard's ship at this point. Whoopi Goldberg character starts to get some of her people back (the episode I vaguely remember is her being the last of her kind, having some sort of powers and hating (if not really disliking) Q.

_1c)_ How he changes is up to you, one of my ideas was that they start to become Pack mentality (due to Hyena especially) and better fighter's (due to Soldier's memories). And I couldn't come up with something for Swim possession, other then maybe breathing under water or being able to hold his breath longer under water and vague idea about his tongue?

2) I also see Q appearing on Jon Luc Picard's ship and looking shocked at the Borg ship, Jon Luc trying to get Q to give him to answer (and not at all happy to see him in the first place). Q at one point starts freaks out (however you want to do it) and brings/teleports Xander over with the Borg Queen (both still busy with other things) to his ship on the bridge. It comes out that he is changing her while it still shows him being taken over by the Borg.

3) Some of the Borg or all can follow Xander back when they setup a portal (or Buffy character's do it to bring him back) as they are now wanting to fight demons/etc. He could also talk to the Federation or it gets leaked to the Federation what he has done and where he came from so others may join him to fight.


End file.
